Blood Academy
by Whispers-in-the-Shadows101
Summary: A girl dies in a storage room, the police say homicide but 3 years later Mizuki finds out who killed her. Original Story with some twist and turns. Please tell me if you like it, it would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

High school is a time to start over. And let me tell you I would like to start over from my middle school life. All I want is to have a great high school experience. My middle school was terrible—it's not that I'm not pretty, smart, or outgoing. It's just nothing ever happened in those years. I never got a boyfriend, never got a huge scholarship, and was never the first person people wanted to hang out with. Of course, I had friends and we had our moments, but it was just "Mary-Sue" boring. I was determined to make these next years different.

My name is Mizuki Haruna. I am a normal girl who has started the new journey known as high school. [Maybe name the school?]

In the hallway the first morning of classes, my eyes scanned over the faces of my new classmates. I tried not to concentrate on them as I continued on my way to my class. All around me I heard peoples' whispers of the mysterious storage closet bounce off the walls and into my ears. It seemed everywhere I went, it was the only subject of conversation among the freshmen. I turned to the girl next to me and asked, "What's that story about this storage closet?"

She babbled on about how the second floor storage closet had been cursed by a girl our age. It is said that she died in there—she was found decapitated and no one knew who did it or how her head was even severed. The girl continued that now, even after ten years, her soul still seems to haunt the school. With each word she spoke, I became more entranced by the story. We were too soon interrupted by the teacher starting class.

As my luck would have it, the teacher assigned me to cleaning duty for the week. This was not looking like the new exciting adventure I had hoped for. With that in mind, the rest of the day passed by as a blur and I found myself standing in front of the second floor storage room, a broom and dustpan in hand. Leaning towards the door I set the broom against the wall and stepped inside the closet.

The smell was horrible; my nose crinkled at the lingering scent of blood and decomposition. I pulled my arm up around my nose to make the air bearable so I could look around the room. The scent suddenly grew stronger, so strong that it smelled as if the crime happened only hours ago. I could no longer breathe through the stench; I turned and stumbled out of the room.

It was not the school I remembered. The walls had changed from their placid white to a deadly black tinted with dark red. Doors were open all along the hallway, and it looked like the place had been abandoned for years. Curiosity hypnotized my legs and I walked forward and around the corner down to the end of the hall. The building in this dream had grown taller—I was standing at the foot of a stair that had not been there in my memory. From those stairs came a scream from a young woman.

She rounded the curve of the stairs and saw me. "Help! Help me! He's going to kill me!" she shrieked, tripping slightly as she ran down the steps.

"Who!? Who's going to kill you?" I managed to say, my nerves rising, as she closed the last few feet between us.

Before she could answer, a man appeared at the top of the stairs. I eyed him up and down with growing apprehension, my legs locking in place. His pale skin was wrapped in a silk black shirt and pair of dark jeans, his eyes fiery red and filled with excitement.

"Well, well, well… I have two snacks, now, and you both smell idelicious/i." He purred as he licked his lips.

My feet finally became unhitched, and I bolted. All I knew was that the guy was not human and he was very powerful. As I ran I heard that woman's feet next to me and his footfalls gaining on us. For every step we took, it seemed he took five. He was going to catch us, and we were going to die in this place.

Salvation lay ahead of me in the form of the double doors to the school's exterior that my feet led me toward. The thought that this was not what I had had in mind for my "new life" entered my mind. I had wanted something exciting and crazy, but nothing as crazy as death! Then the sound of racing footsteps suddenly receded. I turned and saw the mysterious man over the woman's body sucking the life right out of her. I felt tears of fear start to run from my eyes.

Swiftly a hand cupped itself around my mouth with a towel. The towel must have been wetted with some sort of drug, because my eyes began to close without my will. The last thing I saw through my tears before I my eyes finally shut for good was the man running towards me with blood dripping from his snow white fangs.

-

"Mizuki! Wake up! Mizuki can you hear me?" an annoying yell rang in my ears. I frowned trying to open my eyes. It seemed I wasn't capable of that, though my lips seemed mobile. "Where am I?" I mumbled groggily.

"The nurse's office. I found you passed out on the ground outside the storage closet. Didn't I tell you not to go into that haunted room?" She replied.

"You're not my mother! …Who are you anyway?" I snapped. Her high-pitched voice was giving me a headache.

"I'm Yuki. You asked me about the storage room earlier today," She whispered. Before I could say any more, a new voice joined the chorus. I felt a tingle of adrenaline run down my spine.

"You shouldn't be up yet. I'm very surprised."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes awoke and followed the voice and standing in the middle of the doorway is a man my age leaning against the doorframe. His extraordinarily beautiful pale skin, enchanting but mysterious eyes, and black hair separated by a pair of black goggles surpassed any male I had ever seen. He wore a red t-shirt that had red and black-stripped sleeves. He accented the shirt with a black and white stripped scarf that elegantly draped around his neck. His jeans outlined his long legs and fell over his punk shoes. After taking in every inch of him I quickly met up with his eyes. His gaze with mine was so powerful that it just stopped time.

"Who are you?" I mumbled snapping out of my trance. "Mizuki, who are you talking to?" Yuki's annoying voice chimed in. "Him!" I hollered pointing to the doorway. A crooked smile appeared on his lips that sent a shiver up my spine. "No one is there silly! Maybe you hit your head a little too hard back there." She giggled. My lips let out a little chuckle as I started to get out of the nurses bed. "Well, I feel fine so I'm going to go home." Yuki just nodded as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"So, your name is Mizuki?" his velvet voice followed behind me. I didn't reply, I just continued my way down the street back to my house. "Hey are you going to talk to me!" his voice harmonic even when irritated. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Drugging you was the only way to save you, but I swear I didn't do anything to you!" This explanation infuriated me because I'm unable to bark back at him with everyone around. If I did everyone in a five-mile radius would think I'm crazy. I figured I'd wait until I had gotten home to let him have it. "Come on! I didn't save your ass for nothing!" he continued to complain.

Finally we reached my house; inside my mom waiting, "Hello sweetie! I hope you had a good day. Dinner will be ready shortly." She hummed. "Alright, I'll just be in my room studying. Holler when it's ready." I smile and made my way upstairs. I wait to shut the door until he sat in my computer chair.  
"YOU DRUGGED ME!" I half screamed to not make my mom hear. "I said I was sorry" he whispered cringing. "There are other ways of saving people you know. I can hold my own." I defended calming down a bit. He scoffed at the last part, "Yeah right. You hold your own against THAT!"

I roll my eyes to showing I couldn't care less, "Who are you anyway? What's your name?" "Just call me J; my real name is of no importance. It's more of WHAT I am not WHO." "I know what you are. It's kind of obvious while the other one was chasing me. You're a vampire."

"Does that scare you?" He grins baring his white teeth at me. "No, not really." I replied matter-of-factly as I tossed my book bag aside and sat on my bed. "Let's just say you are." He protectively sighed watching my every movement, "I really shouldn't be here." "Well you can leave after my questions are answered." I demanded  
"Alright, Shoot!" He snorted playing along. "What is that place?" He hesitated for a few moments deciding what exactly to say, "Valdiera." "Are vampires the inhabitants of that world?" "Yes, they try to coexist with humans." A crease line formed across his forehead like he was fighting himself to not say anything more revealing. I continued on to distract him, "J, why did you save me?" "That's a weird question; anyway, it's my job." "What is your job?" "Can't tell you," he quickly answered with a grin formed upon his lips. "Wait! Answer it or…I… I won't let you leave." His chorus voice chuckled at my rushed comment. "Don't worry about what I do, its not important."  
"Alright next topic. Do you drink human blood?" his face became serious, "No, I drink animal even though it's not as fulfilling." From his expression I decided to change the subject again but was interrupted, "Mizuki, Dinner!" "Stay here, I'll be right back." He nodded.

Dinner went by quickly and I soon made my way back into my room. J still sitting in my chair, attention toward the computer playing some sort of game, "It's my TURN." he sternly claims not turning from the screen. Ignoring him I opened my book bag and grabbed my math homework. With the heavy books I tried to get comfortable on my bed. "Why did you go to the storage closet? Aren't you supposed to be scared of it?" I spread out my books and notes while I thought of a good way to answer him, "I was curious." "You know curiosity killed the cat?" he shot back in a harmonic voice showing his crooked smile at me. I smiled back hoping for him to continue but he just rotated back to screen. With no questions from him I decided to work on some of my homework. In a split second, his rhythmic voice sounded right next to my ear, "The answer is 14." My body froze. I was paralyzed; I couldn't say anything. Then his laugh broke my trance. "What's so funny?" "You!" He wailed into bursts of laughter. He must have seen I wasn't amused and ceased laughing. I spun myself around on my bed to face him, "Anymore questions?" He looked away and then back at me, "You seem close to your dad." He must have meant it as a question so I answered, "I was, until he was murdered about 3 years ago," looking at the photo of my father and I on the computer desk. "Sorry about that." His face grew angry again like there is something he wasn't telling me.  
"Well, I have to be going before my roommate freaks out because I have been gone for too long. So see ya soon!" Before I could protest he flew out of the window and disappeared.

The rest of the night passed by slowly as I finished my homework and crawled into bed. My mind prepared itself to not let me fall asleep tonight; everything repeated in my mind and it was ludicrous to even think that vampires exist. I tried to convince myself that I just woke up from a dream I must have been having and J isn't real at all. Everything about J seems impossible. As I tried to reason with myself my eyelids closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
